The MiseryLisa exchange
by INACTIVE ACCOUNT000127
Summary: Lisa Simpson is looking for a foreign exchange, she finds one for Gloomsville and accepts. Misery has signed up for a foreign exchange, someone's accepted in Springfield. What will happen when Lisa goes to Gloomsville and Misery goes to Springfield?
1. Exchange plan

**I had the BEST IDEA EVER.**

**What if Misery and Lisa Simpson were switched because of a foreign exchange program?**

**Excellent idea huh?**

**Well, here's the story.**

Lisa Simpson went up to the principles office to see if there were any foreign exchange programs ready for her.

"Principle Skinner?" Lisa said, knocking on the door.

"Come in Lisa"

"Do you have any foreign exchange programs for me yet?" she asked, sitting at the chair in front of his desk.

"We have one, but it might not be what you were looking for"

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Well, its a town in Canada called Gloomsville, a house on the edge of town wants to do an exchange for about two months with one of their own who goes by the name Misery"

"are there any photos?" Lisa asked hopefully, not knowing what Gloomsville looked like and hoping it was nothing like it sounded.

"There is a few, this is the house where you would be staying" Skinner said, passing her a picture of a gloomy looking victorian house.

"This is the inside"

It looked better inside, it had a few more colours and it looked roomy.

"And these are some of the people"

This picture showed a pale girl with red hair, pale skin and dark eyes, A black cat with a red bow stood beside her, a pair of conjoined twins stood on one side of her while on the other side stood a girl in a purple long sleeved dress and a blue veil over her very long hair, her dark eyes had an endless stream of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"The girl in the blue dress is Misery, the girl you would be swapping with if you accepted"

"She looks like her name" said Lisa, thinking how Homer hadn't understand when she was just sad and how he would have a really hard time understanding this girl.

"I accept. I want to meet these people" Said Lisa excitedly.

"Thats great Lisa! Now, here the forms, give these to your parents and fill these ones out yourself" he said, handing her two piles of forms.

"What are these for?"

"Oh these were sent by Misery, they state if any damages, injuries or deaths happen when she's in town it is not to be held against her and we can't sue her, and some are if you get burned to a crisp it isn't her falt either"

"Uh-huh, right" Lisa said, not being able to imagine how she could be burned to crisp in Gloomsville.

* * *

"Misery, how do you feel about going through the foreign exchange program?" asked Iris, hopping up and down on her springs infront of Misery who had about ten bags behind her.

"I feel happy that I get the privilege to visit another town, but I don' t remember signing up for this"

"hey Misery!" said Ruby, running up to her.

"We know where your going to be going" she said excitedly.

"Where?"

"A town in the U.S.A called Springfield"

"Wheres that?"

"Its************"

"Oh, who's going to be coming here?"

"A girl called Lisa Simpson, heres her photo"

In the photo it showed a picture of a 12 year old girl with yellow skin and spiky yellow hair, she wore a red lampshade dress, red buckle shoes and a string of white pearls around her neck.

"She looks nice, a bit yellow though"

"Well, thats apparently how it is in Springfield!" said Ruby joyfully.

"Thats nice" Misery said simply.

* * *

**How is it so far? Haha, I know, why are Misery and Lisa switching places? **

**I randomly thought of the idea today, so I HAD to write it!**

**R&R peoples!**


	2. What weird skin you have

**Okay, so this time it has a tiny bit more explaining also, but not that much, I'm kinda basing this exchange on an early Simpsons episode called Creeps of Wrath, they don' play it on T.V anymore but I've got first series on DVD, sooooo yeah.**

**Also, me and my sister are working on this together, and she's 9 so sorry if some ideas are a little weird, but then again, they may be mine, just read peoples!**

_Springfield:_

"These are a lot of forms...." said Marge who was signing all the forms with Homer.

"Your telling me! And why did this girl even send all these forms anyway?"

"I don't know, but there has to be a good explanation" replied Marge.

"Homer, listen to this one, 'when you sign this form any damages that occur when Misery is in town are not her falt and you cannot sew her by any means necessary in any place throughout the universe'" Marge let out an disapproving groan.

Upstairs in Lisa's room, Lisa was packing to go to Gloomsville.

"Hey Lisa" said Bart from her door.

Bart was now 14 but that didn't change the fact of how childish he still was.

"I heard their sending you to the creepiest place on the planet"

"Bart, Gloomsville isn't the creepiest place on the planet, you know very well what is"

"Yeah, the Flanders' house" Bart said, remembering when they were put into foster care and they almost became Flanders themselves.

"But still, I checked online and it says its one of the freakiest places on the planet"

"Why Bart......"

"They have skeletons and cyclops' and talking birds and bats and tombstones and graveyards and giant worms and-"

"Shut up Bart, leave me alone!" Lisa said, shoving Bart out of her room.

"But its true!" Bart yelled, then ran to his room laughing.

"Brothers" Lisa muttered as she began to pack again.

_Gloomsville:_

"Misery, tomorrow you leave for Springfield, how do you feel now?" asked Iris for about the 50th time.

"I feel fine, except that I've been struck by lightning once today and I know something horrible will happen while I get there"

Iris just laughed and ran off outside to Squig.

_Next day:_

_Springfield:_

"Good-bye Lisa, my darling little Lisa" said Marge, hugging Lisa tightly and not letting go of her.

"Mum, please, let go!" said Lisa, patting her Mum's back.

She reluctantly let go.

"See you two months later Lisa, don't try and make all of Gloomsville braniacs" said Homer.

"Don't let the Vampires bite!"

"Bart!" Homer shouted.

"Bye-bye Lisa" said a five year old Maggie.

"yeah, see ya Lisa, don't get any freaky pale boy friends while your gone" said Milhouse, still crushing on Lisa.

"Milhouse, we're not even going out, and besides, its just a foreign exchange trip, what could happen anyway?" said Lisa, unaware that a lot could happen in Gloomsville in just two months.

Lisa made her way to the gate where she would board her plane to Gloomsville.

"Bye Lisa!"

"Bye!"

"Bye-bye!" said everyone.

"I'll call you when I get there mum!" said Lisa, entering the gate.

_Gloomsville:_

"Alright Misery, time to say good-bye" said Ruby, they were at their own airport, they had to get there by the train though, Misery had all her ten bags on the plane already.

"Bye guys, hope this doesn't cause as much trouble as last time" said Misery, unaware that they had a plan to make it stay the same.

"Bye"

"see ya Misery"

"Hope you don't burn!"

Misery let out a little chuckle then boarded the plane.

_Plane to Gloomsville:_

Lisa was alert for all of the trip, but she didn't notice how a storm seemed to follow a plane that was headed to Springfield.

She was excited to be seeing what Gloomsville looked like.

When the plane landed, she walked out of the plane and towards a red headed girl with pale skin and a black dress who help a sign that said Lisa Simpson.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Simpson, who are you?"

The girl smiled.

"I'm Ruby Gloom, You'll be staying with us for two months"

"Thats great! Who are they?" Lisa said, looking at the others who were with Ruby, one was a skeleton that freaked her out a tiny bit.

"This is Frank and Len," Said Ruby, pointing to the conjoined twins.

"This is Iris," Iris was the cyclops.

"This is Skull Boy," Skeleton, of coarse.

"This is Poe, Scardy and Doom" she finished off, Poe was a black crow in a suit, Scardy was a bat in a purple scarf and Doom was a black cat that had a red bow around its neck.

"Okay..."

"Why do you have yellow skin?" asked Len randomly.

"I don't know, why do you have green skin Len?" Lisa answered back.

Lisa was going to be alright........ for a while.

_Plane to Springfield:_

Misery's storm followed her all the way to Springfield.

"Alright, if you look to your left you'll see the Springfield nuclear power plant"

As soon as Misery looked at the plant a green mixture started to bubble out of the top.

"And if you look to your right you'll see lake Springfield, the most polluted lake in the world"

Misery also looked at the lake, a bolt of lightning hit it and it and it started to bubble and consume the area around it.

"And if you look to your left again, you will have your first glimpse of the statue of Jebidiah Springfield"

Then again, as soon as Misery looked at the statue the head fell off.

"And I think I really should stop telling you what to look at, so I'm just going to say one more thing, we are now at the Springfield airport, please take all your luggage from the plane"

"Yay" Misery said in her usual gloomy voice, getting up to get off the plane.

Homer, Marge, Bart, Milhouse and Maggie were waiting in the airport.

Homer held up a sign like Ruby that was supposed to say Misery but instead Simpson.

"Homer, its supposed to say Misery" reminded Marge.

Homer said Do'h and erased the word Simpson but re-wrote Simpson again, then repeated until Marge took the sign and wrote Misery, giving it back to Homer who held it upside down.

"I believe you're looking for me" said Misery, standing directly in front of Homer.

Everyone just looked at Misery, she definitely looked Miserable.

"I'm Misery" she said, not moving.

"Oh, um, I'm Homer" he said, very unsure about the grey skinned girl.

"I'm Marge" Marge said warmly.

"I'm Bart Simpson, who the- oh right, you already told us, sorry, instinct"

"I-I-I'm Milhouse" said the blue haired boy with red glasses.

"Maggie!"

"Oh, nice to meet you all" Misery said.

"This is all your luggage" said someone, dumping all ten bags on her.

"Misery!" said Marge horrified.

Misery's head poked out of the pile of bags, she just plainly stated "Ow".

**Good? I think so, my sister enjoyed it.**

**R&R please!**


	3. Lisishy Lisishy

**Sorry about the looooooooooooooooong wait! I've had a bit of a weird run with computers lately, I just got a new laptop so everything will be fine as long as my Sammy is working!**

… **I'm so lame I named my laptop…**

**Oh well! Explaining is pretty much done, and I was really surprised when I saw all those comments for this story! **

**Okay, I will continue with the story now… ENJOY! **

_Gloomsville:_

Lisa was now in Misery's room.

"Its so… gloomy…" was all Lisa could say, she jumped when she saw the bed of nails.

"D-d-do I have to sleep on that?"

"No, only if you want to, we brought a mattress down here in case you didn't like Misery's bed" Ruby said in her usual cheery voice, referring to a grey mattress that was placed right next to a hole in the floor, something that was likely NEVER to be fixed, or if it was going to be fixed it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Come on Lisa! I've got a surprise for you!" Iris said as she came out of nowhere and pulled her outside.

"Okay Lisa, now sit in this metal tube thingy, and remember, the best way to land is on you feet!" she said, pushing Lisa into the metal tube, then going to the back making the tube stand strait up in the air.

"Land?" was the last thing Lisa said before she started screaming.

Iris fired the cannon.

_Springfield:_

"So Misery, what's your favourite TV show?" Homer asked in the car.

"TV?"

"Don't they have TV's in Gloomsville?"

"No, we have radios, my favourite radio show is mysterious calamities"

"Oh, uh, maybe you'll like TV more"

"This week they're looking at what happens when a certain citizen leaves Gloomsville and what happens to the city"

"Maybe you'll be able to catch it"

"Maybe"

"Hey Misery, what's it like in Gloomsville?"

"Damp"

"Lisa will fit right in, hahaha"

"BART!" Homer shouted, finishing the conversation.

They reached the Simpson's house after about 20 minutes of stopping because of mysterious hail storms.

"It sure is strange, all this bad weather, I'm SURE the weather forecast said it was going to be at least 30 degrees today" **(AN- I am using Australian weather stuff for this, sorry for any confusion!)**

"Forget the weather Marge, look! We've got this… um… house guest! Think of all the cooking you could do for her, she could brag to that Ruby girl and tell her you're the best cook in the world!"

As soon as they got inside Marge went to the kitchen to start cooking.

Misery just stared out the window, a crack of lighting hit the mailbox.

"I hate the rain" was all she said.

"Why do you hate the rain?" Milhouse asked.

Another crack of lightning, closer to the house.

"Bad things happen to me when it rains"

"Oh"

Next strike of lighting hits Misery.

"OH MY GOD! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, this happens all the time" she said, walking off to the kitchen.

_Gloomsville:_

Lisa was walking back to the house, all dripping wet.

She hadn't landed on her feet… or the ground in general.

She had landed in a little lake just a few meters from where she was actually supposed to land.

"Oops! Haha!" was all Iris said when she saw Lisa land from her telescope.

"Hey Lisa!"

"Lisa!" greeted Frank and Len.

"Oh, hi guys" she said in a down voice.

"You wanna hear our new song!" said Len.

"Yeah, sure"

"_Lisishy Lisishy, _

_All yellow skinned and that,_

_She's from Springfield,_

_And got shot out of a cannon…"_

"Er, nice song guys, really nice song"

**Okay, that's it for today!**

**Remember peoples, R&R!**


	4. Mizi

**Nezumi lover: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I've had writers block AND my internet connection is so dodgy on the Sammy! Grrrr!**

… **Anyways, thank-you so much for all the comments! My sister (who is now 10) was saying when I reminded her of this "no offence, but it was a pretty crap idea", but that was before I showed her the reviews AND she actually remembered the story!**

**Moxanne (her **_**adorable**_** sister) : She made a pretty good story out of a crap idea.**

**Nezumi: IT WAS NOT A CRAP IDEA! And you helped with half the story!**

**Anyways, we shall now proceed with the story! SHALL WE MY APPARENTLY ADORABLE SISTER?**

**PS: I'm thinking of making an abridged series on Youtube… anyone wanna join me? My user name is MissGreenfyre and YES I MAKE AMV'S. And you'll probably think WTF when you see the channel name =)**

_Gloomsville:_

Lisa was sitting in the kitchen with a fluffy black blanket wrapped around her. Ruby was cooking some sticky buns while Mr Buns seemed to be eyeing them off **(AN: Please tell me if you don't understand some of what I'm trying to say, I'm Australian. Forgive me for being born in a country where the cool kids ride Emu's to school =P)**.

"Don't think badly of Iris, she's just being Iris, she doesn't really know that others don't really enjoy the way she lives"

"It's fine really… I just wish she didn't think it was a good idea. Who shoots people out of cannons and thinks it's a good idea in the first place?"

"Uhh… Iris?"

"Rhetorical question."

"Uh-huh…" she said, starting to look back at the buns as the timer passed the last few seconds.

''

"Buns are done! Hey, where did they go?" she said as she noticed that the sticky buns weren't in the oven.

"And where'd Mr Buns go? Mr Buns? Mr Buuuuns?"

Lisa looked outside to see Mr Buns in the tree with the baking tray covered in crumbs.

'This place gets weirder and weirder by the second…'

_Springfield: _

"Come on Misery, I'll show you around town" Bart said as he put a fake smile on and dragged Misery and Milhouse out of the house and down the street.

"Lets go to the Kwik-E mart and get a Squishee"

"Whats a Squishee"

"Oh. My. God. We have so much to teach you Mizi"

"… Its Misery…"

"Meh"

**I… need… help…**

**Can ANYONE give me ANY ideas for this story? I'll reward you with more chapters that are hopefully longer than this! **

**R&R respectfully… lolz**


End file.
